The present invention relates to methods of manufacture of flexible circuits such as those used in construction of radio frequency (RF) antenna.
Radio frequency antenna are typically made in a conductive coil pattern. The conductive coil pattern allows the antenna to receive and radiate energies in the radio frequency range. Typically, the antenna is optimized to transmit and receive energy in a relatively narrow portion of the radio frequency range.
Radio frequency antenna are used in a number of different areas including inventory control. Often the radio frequency antenna is connected to an integrated circuit. The integrated circuit receives energy from a detector unit, modulates the energy with an identification pattern stored in the integrated circuit, and then retransmits the modulated energy to the detector unit. Such inventory control units, including the radio frequency antenna, can be made quite inexpensively.